hsk3prepfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Gesamtliste der Zeichen und Worte
Um einen besseren Überblick zu bekommen, in welchen zusammengesetzten Vokabeln die HSK3-Zeichen vorkommen, habe ich nachfolgende, ausführliche Übersicht erstellt (sortiert nach Pinyin, Zeichen mit mehreren Aussprachen erscheinen mehrfach): 阿 ā - vieler Rufnamen, Zeichen zur Lautbildung in Fremdnamen 阿姨 yí - Tante (Schwester der Mutter); Kindermädchen; Anrede gegenüber jungen Frauen 啊 a - der Ermahnung, der Unzufriedenheit oder des Erstaunens 矮 ǎi - niedrig, klein 爱 (愛) ài - gern, lieben 爱好 (愛好) hào - Hobby 可爱 (可愛) ài - niedlich, nett, hübsch (sein) 安 ān - Frieden, Ruhe 安静 (安靜) jìng - ruhig, still, friedlich (sein); Ruhe, Stille 八 bā - acht 把 bǎ - für Dinge mit Griff, zur Objektbetonung 爸 bà - (Papa) 爸爸 bà - Vater, Vati, Papa 吧 ba - Aufforderungspartikel, Vermutungspartikel 白 bái - weiß, kostenlos, umsonst 明白 bái - klar, verständlich, deutlich; verstehen, begreifen 百 bǎi - hundert 般 bān - Art und Weise 一般 bān - gewöhnlich, üblich, normalerweise; mittelmäßig, nichts Besonderes (sein) 搬 bān - befördern, fortschaffen 班 bān - Klasse, Team, Schicht 上班 bān - zur Arbeit gehen, mit der Arbeit anfangen, bei der Arbeit sein 板 bǎn - Brett 黑板 bǎn - Wandtafel 半 bàn - halb 办 (辦) bàn - handeln, erledigen 办法 (辦法) fǎ - Methode, Mittel, Weg, Maßnahme, Verfahren 办公室 (辦公室) gōng shì - Büro, Amt 帮 (幫) bāng - helfen; Clique, Bande 帮忙 (幫忙) máng - helfen 帮助 (幫助) zhù - jm. helfen, jn. unterstützen, Hilfe leisten 包 bāo - einwickeln, Paket, ZEW 面包 (麵包) bāo - Brot 饱 (飽) bǎo - satt 报 (報) bào - Bericht, Zeitung 报纸 (報紙) zhǐ - Zeitung 杯 bēi - Tasse, Becher, Glas, ZEW 杯子 zi - Becher, Tasse, Glas 北 běi - nördlich 北方 fāng - Norden 北京 jīng - Peking 被 bèi - Passivpräposition 备 (備) bèi - (vorbereiten) 准备 (準備) bèi - vorbereiten, vorhaben, planen; Vorbereitung 本 běn - für Bücher, Grundlage, gegenwärtig, eigen, dies 鼻 bí - Nase 鼻子 zi - Nase 笔 (筆) bǐ - Stift, Schriebzeug, Strich, für Bilder 铅笔 (鉛筆) bǐ - Bleistift 比 bǐ - vergleichen, verglichen mit 比较 (比較) jiào - verhältnismäßig, relativ; vergleichen 比赛 (比賽) sài - Wettkampf, Wettbewerb 必 bì - sicher, müssen 必须 (必須) xū - müssen formell 边 (邊) biān - Seite, Rand 旁边 (旁邊) biān - neben, an der Seite 一边 (一邊) biān - auf einer Seite 右边 (右邊) biān - rechts 左边 (左邊) biān - links 变 (變) biàn - ändern, sich verändern, sich entwickeln 变化 (變化) huà - Veränderung, Umwandlung 便 biàn - bequem, sobald, selbst dann, deswegen 方便 biàn - bequem, angenehm, günstig (sein) 表 biǎo - das Äußere; äußerlich, außen; äußern, zeigen; Liste, Tabelle, Thermometer 表示 shì - zeigen, ausdrücken, andeuten 表演 yǎn - Aufführung, Show 表 (錶) biǎo - Taschenuhr, Armbanduhr 手表 (手錶) biǎo - Armbanduhr 别 (別) bié - nicht tun, nicht...!, andere 别人 (別人) rén - ein anderer, die anderen, die Leute 特别 (特別) bié - besonders, ungemein; sonderbar (sein) 宾 (賓) bīn - (Gast) 宾馆 (賓館) guǎn - Gästehaus, Hotel 冰 bīng - Eis 冰箱 xiāng - Kühlschrank 病 bìng - Krankheit, krank sein 生病 bìng - krank werden, erkrankt sein 不 bù - nicht 不客气 (不客氣) kè qì - nichts zu danken, keine Ursache 对不起 (對不起) bù qǐ - Entschuldigung!; Es tut mir leid! 步 bù - Schritt 跑步 bù - laufen (im Laufschritt) 才 cái - gerade, erst, endlich 刚才 (剛才) cái - soeben, eben, gerade 菜 cài - Gemüse, Gericht, Speise 菜单 (菜單) dān - Speisekarte 参 (參) cān - (teilnehmen, mitmachen) 参加 (參加) jiā - teilnehmen an 草 cǎo - Gras 层 (層) céng - Stockwerk 茶 chá - Tee 查 chá - nachschlagen, untersuchen 检查 (檢查) chá - untersuchen; Untersuchung 差 chà - falsch, fehlen, schlecht 常 cháng - allgemein, oft 非常 cháng - außergewöhnlich, äußerst 经常 (經常) cháng - oft 长 (長) cháng - lang 场 (場) chǎng - Platz, Bühne, für Darbietungen 机场 (機場) chǎng - Flughafen 唱 chàng - singen 唱歌 gē - (Lieder) singen 超 chāo - super-, überschreiten 超市 shì - Supermarkt Abk. 车 (車) chē - Wagen 出租车 (出租車) zū chē - Taxi VRC 公共汽车 (公共汽車) gòng qì chē - Autobus, Linienbus 火车站 (火車站) chē zhàn - Bahnhof 自行车 (自行車) xíng chē - Fahrrad 衬 (襯) chèn - (Stoffutter) 衬衫 (襯衫) shān - Hemd, Bluse, Unterhemd 城 chéng - Stadt 城市 shì - Stadt 成 chéng - vollenden, verwandeln in, fähig 成绩 (成績) jì - Leistung, Erfolg, Resultat 完成 chéng - vollenden 吃 chī - essen 好吃 chī - gutschmeckend, lecker Essen 迟 (遲) chí - langsam, spät 迟到 (遲到) dào - sich verspäten 出 chū - aus, heraus, hinaus, hinausgehen 出现 (出現) xiàn - erscheinen, vorkommen 出租车 (出租車) zū chē - Taxi VRC 除 chú - entfernen, dividieren 除了 le - außer, abgesehen von 厨 (廚) chú - (Küche) 厨房 (廚房) fáng - Küche 楚 chǔ - (klar, genau; leiden) 清楚 chǔ - deutlich, klar (sein) 穿 chuān - anziehen, tragen Kleidung; überqueren 船 chuán - Schiff, Boot 床 chuáng - Bett 起床 chuáng - das Bett verlassen, aufstehen 春 chūn - Frühling, Liebe, Lebenskraft 词 (詞) cí - Wort 词语 (詞語) yǔ - Worte, Ausdrücke 次 cì - -mal 聪 (聰) cōng - (hellhörig, intelligent, klug, begabt) 聪明 (聰明) míng - intelligent, klug 从 (從) cóng - von, aus, durch, immer, folgen 错 (錯) cuò - falsch, Fehler, für Fehlhandlungen 答 dá - antworten 回答 dá - antworten, beantworten; Antwort 打 dǎ - schlagen 打电话 (打電話) diàn huà - einen Anruf machen, telefonieren 打篮球 (打籃球) lán qiú - Basketball spielen 打扫 (打掃) sǎo - etwas fegen; reinigen, aufräumen 打算 suàn - beabsichtigen, planen, berechnen; Absicht, Vorhaben 大 dà - groß 大家 jiā - alle Personen 带 (帶) dài - Gürtel, Band; tragen, mitbringen, sich kümmern 担 (擔) dān - auf sich nehmen, übernehmen 担心 (擔心) xīn - sich sorgen 单 (單) dān - allein, nur, simpel, Liste, Karte, ungerade Zahlen 菜单 (菜單) dān - Speisekarte 简单 (簡單) dān - einfach, gewöhnlich, alltäglich (sein) 蛋 dàn - Ei 蛋糕 gāo - Kuchen 鸡蛋 (雞蛋) dàn - Hühnerei 但 dàn - aber, nur 但是 shì - aber, jedoch 当 (當) dāng - als ... tätig sein, gegenüber, während 当然 (當然) rán - selbstverständlich, natürlich, ohne Frage 到 dào - ankommen, bis zu, nach ... hin, für erfolgreiche Handlungen 迟到 (遲到) dào - sich verspäten 遇到 dào - treffen, begegnen, stoßen auf 道 dào - Weg, Methode, ZEW, sprechen, denken 街道 dào - Straße 知道 dào - wissen, Bescheid wissen, erfahren 的 de - Attributivpartikel 地 de - Adverbpartikel 得 de - Komplementpartikel 记得 (記得) de - sich erinnern 觉得 (覺得) de - fühlen, merken, bewußt werden, empfinden; meinen, finden 灯 (燈) dēng - Lampe 等 děng - Klasse, Rang, warten, etcetera 低 dī - niedrig, tief 第 dì - Ordnungszahlpräfix 第一 yī - der/die/das erste 弟 dì - (jüngerer Bruder) 弟弟 dì - jüngerer Bruder 地 dì - Feld, Erde 地方 fāng - Ort, Platz, Gegend 地铁 (地鐵) tiě - U-Bahn 地图 (地圖) tú - Landkarte, Atlas 典 diǎn - Gesetz, Kanon, Satzung, Maßstab, Standardwerk, Klassiker 字典 diǎn - Wörterbuch Zeichenbuch 点 (點) diǎn - Uhrzeit, Punkt, anzünden, ein bißchen, aussuchen, andeuten 电 (電) diàn - Elektrizität, Blitz 打电话 (打電話) diàn huà - einen Anruf machen, telefonieren 电脑 (電腦) nǎo - Computer 电视 (電視) shì - Fernsehen, TV; Fernsehgerät 电梯 (電梯) tī - Fahrstuhl 电影 (電影) yǐng - Film 电子邮件 (電子郵件) zǐ yóu jiàn - E-Mail, elektronische Post 店 diàn - Laden, Geschäft 商店 diàn - Geschäft, Laden 定 dìng - beschließen, bestimmen, sicher 决定 (決定) dìng - entscheiden, beschließen; Entscheidung 一定 dìng - sicher, bestimmt, unbedingt 冬 dōng - Winter 东 (東) dōng - Osten, östlich 东西 (東西) xī - Ding, Sache, Gegenstand 懂 dǒng - verstehen 动 (動) dòng - sich bewegen 动物 (動物) wù - Tier 运动 (運動) dòng - Bewegung, Sport, Kampagne; sich bewegen 都 dōu - all, ganz nachgestellt 读 (讀) dú - lesen, vorlesen 短 duǎn - kurz 锻 (鍛) duàn - schmieden 锻炼 (鍛煉) liàn - Sport treiben 段 duàn - Abschnitt, ZEW 对 (對) duì - richtig, gegen, zu, antworten, für Paare 对不起 (對不起) bù qǐ - Entschuldigung!; Es tut mir leid! 多 duō - viele, mehr 多么 (多麼) me - was für ...!, wie ...! 多少 shǎo - wie viel, wie viele 朵 duǒ - Blume, Ohrläppchen, für Blumen 耳朵 duǒ - Ohr 饿 (餓) è - hungrig 儿 (兒) ér - Kind 儿子 (兒子) zi - Sohn 女儿 (女兒) ér - Tochter 而 ér - aber, und, außerdem 而且 qiě - und, sowie, und dazu, sondern auch 耳 ěr - Ohr 耳朵 duǒ - Ohr 二 èr - zwei 发 (發) fā - werden, entwickeln, versenden 发烧 (發燒) shāo - Fieber haben, fiebern 发现 (發現) xiàn - etw. entdecken, finden; Entdeckung 法 fǎ - Gesetz, Methode, Standard 办法 (辦法) fǎ - Methode, Mittel, Weg, Maßnahme, Verfahren 发 (髮) fà - Haare 头发 (頭髮) fà - Kopfhaar 饭 (飯) fàn - Essen, gekochter Reis 饭馆 (飯館) guǎn - Restaurant 米饭 (米飯) fàn - gekochter Reis 方 fāng - Quadrat, Richtung, Seite 北方 fāng - Norden 地方 fāng - Ort, Platz, Gegend 方便 biàn - bequem, angenehm, günstig (sein) 房 fáng - Haus, Zimmer 厨房 (廚房) fáng - Küche 房间 (房間) jiān - Zimmer, Raum 放 fàng - setzen, stellen, legen, freilassen, (Tiere) hüten 放心 xīn - erleichtert, sich keine Sorgen machen, ruhig sein 啡 fēi - zur Lautbildung in Fremdnamen 咖啡 fēi - Kaffee 飞 (飛) fēi - fliegen 飞机 (飛機) jī - Flugzeug 非 fēi - nicht, ohne, tadeln, müssen 非常 cháng - außergewöhnlich, äußerst 分 fēn - Minute, teilen, 1/100 Yuan 分钟 (分鐘) zhōng - Minute 风 (風) fēng - Wind 刮风 (颳風) fēng - (Wind) wehen 夫 fū - (Gatte, Mann) 丈夫 fū - Ehemann, Gatte 服 fú - Kleidung, gehorchen, überzeugen, sich gewöhnen 服务员 (服務員) wù yuán - Service-, Dienstpersonal, Kellner(in) 舒服 fú - bequem,behaglich, angenehm, komfortabel (sein); sich wohl fühlen 衣服 fú - Kleidung, Kleidungsstück, Bekleidung 附 fù - (nahe; beifügen) 附近 jìn - in der Nähe, nahebei, Ortsnomina 复 (復) fù - (wieder) 复习 (復習) xí - wiederholen (lernen), repetieren; Wiederholung 该 (該) gāi - sollen, müssen, oben erwähnt 应该 (應該) gāi - sollen; verpflichtet sein 干 (乾) gān - trocken 干净 (乾淨) jìng - sauber (sein) 敢 gǎn - mutig, wagen 感 gǎn - (innerlich fühlen, Gefühl) 感冒 mào - Erkältung; erkältet sein 刚 (剛) gāng - stark, hart, gerade, eben 刚才 (剛才) cái - soeben, eben, gerade 糕 gāo - (Kuchen) 蛋糕 gāo - Kuchen 高 gāo - hoch, groß 高兴 (高興) xìng - froh, fröhlich, glücklich (sein) 提高 gāo - etw. anheben, erhöhen, steigern 告 gào - mitteilen, sagen, bekanntgeben; anklagen, anzeigen 告诉 (告訴) sù - mitteilen, Bescheid sagen 歌 gē - Lied, Gesang 唱歌 gē - (Lieder) singen 哥 gē - (älterer Bruder) 哥哥 gē - älterer Bruder 个 (個) ge - ZEW 给 (給) gěi - geben, für 根 gēn - Wurzel, Basis, für längliche Dinge 根据 (根據) jù - gemäß, nach 跟 gēn - mit, und, folgen 更 gèng - ferner, mehr, weiter 工 gōng - Arbeit, Arbeiter 工作 zuò - arbeiten, berufstätig sein; Arbeit 公 gōng - öffentlich, allgemein; männlich Tiere 办公室 (辦公室) gōng shì - Büro, Amt 公共汽车 (公共汽車) gòng qì chē - Autobus, Linienbus 公斤 jīn - Kilogramm 公司 sī - gewerbliche Gesellschaft, Firma, Unternehmen 公园 (公園) yuán - Park 共 gòng - gemeinsam, kommunistisch 公共汽车 (公共汽車) gòng qì chē - Autobus, Linienbus 一共 gòng - insgesamt, alles zusammen genommen 狗 gǒu - Hund 故 gù - (Ereignis, Grund, Absicht, früher) 故事 shì - Geschichte, Erzählung 顾 (顧) gù - sich kümmern, berücksichtigen, besuchen 照顾 (照顧) gù - aufpassen, sich kümmern, betreuen 瓜 guā - (Melone, Gurke, Kürbis) 西瓜 guā - Wassermelone 刮 (颳) guā - wehen, blasen 刮风 (颳風) fēng - (Wind) wehen 怪 guài - seltsam, merkwürdig, ziemlich, wegen negativ 奇怪 guài - seltsam, merkwürdig, erstaunlich (sein) 关 (關) guān - zumachen, schließen 关系 (關係) xì - Beziehung(en), Zusammenhang 关心 (關心) xīn - sich kümmern um, sorgen für, interessiert sein an 关于 (關於) yú - betreffen; betreffs, über, hinsichtlich, bezüglich 没关系 (沒關係) guān xì - keine Ursache, belanglos; das macht nichts 馆 (館) guǎn - Haus, Laden, Institution 宾馆 (賓館) guǎn - Gästehaus, Hotel 饭馆 (飯館) guǎn - Restaurant 图书馆 (圖書館) shū guǎn - Bibliothek 惯 (慣) guàn - gewöhnt sein 习惯 (習慣) guàn - Gewohnheit; sich gewöhnen an, gewohnt sein an 贵 (貴) guì - teuer, Sie Anrede 国 (國) guó - Staat, Reich 国家 (國家) jiā - Land, Staat, Nation 中国 (中國) guó - China 果 guǒ - Frucht, entscheiden, wenn 果汁 zhī - Fruchtsaft 苹果 (蘋果) guǒ - Apfel 如果 guǒ - wenn, falls 水果 guǒ - Obst 过 (過) guò - vorbeigehen, begehen, für einmal Erlebtes, zu sehr 过去 (過去) qù - hinübergehen, vorbeigehen; früher, Vergangenheit 经过 (經過) guò - währen, ZDA; vorbeigehen, durchmachen, erleben 难过 (難過) guò - traurig, in Not leben 孩 hái - Kind 孩子 zi - Kind 还 (還) hái - noch mehr, noch 还是 (還是) shì - oder Alternativfragen, trotzdem, lieber, doch, noch 害 hài - schädigen, Unheil 害怕 pà - (sich) fürchten, Angst haben 汉 (漢) hàn - chinesisch (ethnisch); Han 汉语 (漢語) yǔ - die chinesische Sprache 行 háng - Linie, Reihe, Zeile, Beruf, Firma 银行 (銀行) háng - Bank, Geldinstitut 好 hǎo - gut, wie, sehr, der Fertigstellung 好吃 chī - gutschmeckend, lecker Essen 号 (號) hào - Datum, Zeichen, Nummer 好 hào - (gern mögen) 爱好 (愛好) hào - Hobby 喝 hē - trinken 和 hé - und, mit 河 hé - Fluß 黑 hēi - schwarz 黑板 bǎn - Wandtafel 很 hěn - sehr 红 (紅) hóng - rot, erröten 候 hòu - (erwarten; Zeit, Situation) 时候 (時候) hòu - Zeit, Zeitpunkt 后 (後) hòu - hinter, nach 后面 (後面) miàn - hinten, später 然后 (然後) hòu - dann, danach, nachher, anschließend, Vergangenes und Künftiges 以后 (以後) hòu - nach, danach, nachher, nachdem; später 乎 hū - (nicht etwa, vielleicht, ungefähr) 几乎 (幾乎) hū - fast, beinahe; ungefähr, gegen 护 (護) hù - (schützen, bewachen) 护照 (護照) zhào - Paß; Reisepaß 花 huā - Blume, Geld ausgeben 花园 (花園) yuán - Garten 话 (話) huà - Wort, Sprache 打电话 (打電話) diàn huà - einen Anruf machen, telefonieren 普通话 (普通話) tōng huà - Allgemeinsprache, Chinesisch China 说话 (說話) huà - reden, sprechen 画 (畫) huà - Bild, malen 化 huà - verändern; schmelzen; -isierung 变化 (變化) huà - Veränderung, Umwandlung 文化 huà - Kultur 坏 (壞) huài - schlecht, kaputt 欢 (歡) huān - (froh, begeistert) 欢迎 (歡迎) yíng - willkommen heißen, begrüßen 喜欢 (喜歡) huān - gern mögen, lieb haben, Gefallen haben an 还 (還) huán - zurückkehren, zurückgeben 环 (環) huán - Ring, Umgebung 环境 (環境) jìng - Umwelt 换 (換) huàn - austauschen, tauschen, umsteigen 黄 (黃) huáng - gelb 回 huí - zurückkehren, -mal 回答 dá - antworten, beantworten; Antwort 会 (會) huì - treffen, Sitzung, können, werden 会议 (會議) yì - Konferenz, Kongreß 机会 (機會) huì - Gelegenheit, Möglichkeit, Chance 一会儿 (一會兒) huì r - ein Moment, ein Augenblick, eine kurze Weile 婚 hūn - (heiraten) 结婚 (結婚) hūn - heiraten, sich verheiraten 火 huǒ - Feuer 火车站 (火車站) chē zhàn - Bahnhof 或 huò - (vielleicht, oder) 或者 zhě - oder Aussagen 鸡 (雞) jī - Huhn 鸡蛋 (雞蛋) dàn - Hühnerei 几 (幾) jī - (beinahe, fast) 几乎 (幾乎) hū - fast, beinahe; ungefähr, gegen 机 (機) jī - Maschine; Gelegenheit 飞机 (飛機) jī - Flugzeug 机场 (機場) chǎng - Flughafen 机会 (機會) huì - Gelegenheit, Möglichkeit, Chance 手机 (手機) jī - Handy, Mobiltelefon 司机 (司機) jī - Berufsfahrer, Chauffeur 照相机 (照相機) xiàng jī - Fotoapparat 急 jí - eilig, gereizt, dringend 着急 (著急) jí - sich aufregen, sich Sorgen machen; besorgt sein 级 (級) jí - Klasse, Stufe 年级 (年級) jí - Lebensalter, Jahrgang, Schuljahr, Studienjahr 极 (極) jí - extrem, äußerst, Pol 己 jǐ - (selbst) 自己 jǐ - selbst, eigen 几 (幾) jǐ - wieviele, einige 绩 (績) jì - (Verdienst, Leistung) 成绩 (成績) jì - Leistung, Erfolg, Resultat 季 jì - (Jahreszeit) 季节 (季節) jié - Jahreszeit, Saison 记 (記) jì - niederschreiben, sich einprägen 记得 (記得) de - sich erinnern 忘记 (忘記) jì - vergessen 家 jiā - Haus, Familie, für Geschäfte 大家 jiā - alle Personen 国家 (國家) jiā - Land, Staat, Nation 加 jiā - addieren, hinzufügen 参加 (參加) jiā - teilnehmen an 间 (間) jiān - Raum, zwischen, für Räume 房间 (房間) jiān - Zimmer, Raum 时间 (時間) jiān - Zeit(raum), Dauer 洗手间 (洗手間) shǒu jiān - Toilette, Waschraum 中间 (中間) jiān - Mitte, mitten, zwischen 简 (簡) jiǎn - (einfach) 简单 (簡單) dān - einfach, gewöhnlich, alltäglich (sein) 检 (檢) jiǎn - prüfen, untersuchen 检查 (檢查) chá - untersuchen; Untersuchung 件 jiàn - für Kleidung und allgemeine Dinge 电子邮件 (電子郵件) zǐ yóu jiàn - E-Mail, elektronische Post 健 jiàn - (gesund) 健康 kāng - Gesundheit 见 (見) jiàn - sehen, der Unabsichtlichkeit 见面 (見面) miàn - sich treffen, sich sehen 看见 (看見) jiàn - jn./etw. sehen, erblicken 再见 (再見) jiàn - Auf Wiedersehen! 讲 (講) jiǎng - unterrichten, sagen 教 jiāo - lehren 蕉 jiāo - (Banane; Palme) 香蕉 jiāo - Banane 角 jiǎo - Ecke, Horn, Kap, Jiao Währungseinheit 脚 (腳) jiǎo - Fuß; Basis 觉 (覺) jiào - (Schlaf) 睡觉 (睡覺) jiào - schlafen 较 (較) jiào - vergleichen 比较 (比較) jiào - verhältnismäßig, relativ; vergleichen 教 jiào - lehren; Religion 教室 shì - Unterrichtsraum, Klassenzimmer 叫 jiào - rufen, nennen, heißen, bestellen, durch, von 接 jiē - verbinden, erhalten, abholen 街 jiē - Straße 街道 dào - Straße 节 (節) jié - Stück, Abschnitt; Fest; für Unterrichtsstunden 季节 (季節) jié - Jahreszeit, Saison 节目 (節目) mù - Programm, (Programm-) Nummer 节日 (節日) rì - Fest, Feiertag 结 (結) jié - knüpfen 结婚 (結婚) hūn - heiraten, sich verheiraten 结束 (結束) shù - enden, zu Ende sein; etw. beenden 解 jiě - trennen, aufbinden, erklären 解决 (解決) jué - lösen, erledigen 了解 jiě - etw. verstehen, begreifen; Verständnis 姐 jiě - (ältere Schwester) 姐姐 jiě - ältere Schwester 小姐 jiě - Fräulein, für junge Frauen, Verkäuferinnen, Kellnerinnen 借 jiè - entleihen, aufgrund 界 jiè - Grenze, Feld, Kreise, Welt 世界 jiè - Welt 介 jiè - (zwischen) 介绍 (介紹) shào - vorstellen, bekannt machen, vermitteln 今 jīn - heute 今天 tiān - heute, der heutige Tag 斤 jīn - Pfund (1/2 Kilogramm) 公斤 jīn - Kilogramm 进 (進) jìn - eintreten, hineingehen, hinein 近 jìn - nahe 附近 jìn - in der Nähe, nahebei, Ortsnomina 最近 jìn - am nächsten zu, letztlich, neulich, demnächst 睛 jīng - Auge 眼睛 jīng - Auge 京 jīng - Hauptstadt 北京 jīng - Peking 经 (經) jīng - Kette, durchmachen, durch 经常 (經常) cháng - oft 经过 (經過) guò - währen, ZDA; vorbeigehen, durchmachen, erleben 经理 (經理) lǐ - Manager/in, Direktor/in, Anrede 已经 (已經) jīng - schon, bereits 净 (淨) jìng - sauber 干净 (乾淨) jìng - sauber (sein) 镜 (鏡) jìng - Spiegel 眼镜 (眼鏡) jìng - Brille 静 (靜) jìng - still 安静 (安靜) jìng - ruhig, still, friedlich (sein); Ruhe, Stille 境 jìng - Grenze, Gebiet, Lage 环境 (環境) jìng - Umwelt 酒 jiǔ - Alkohol, Wein 啤酒 jiǔ - Bier 九 jiǔ - neun 久 jiǔ - lange (Zeit) 旧 (舊) jiù - alt Gegenstände 就 jiù - dann, deswegen, nur, gemäß, bezüglich, schon 居 jū - wohnen, leben 邻居 (鄰居) jū - Nachbar/in 举 (舉) jǔ - heben, erheben 举行 (舉行) xíng - veranstalten, abhalten 句 jù - Satz; für Sätze 句子 zi - Satz 据 (據) jù - gemäß, im Vertrauen auf, folglich; besetzen, belegen; Nachweis, Zeuge 根据 (根據) jù - gemäß, nach 觉 (覺) jué - (empfinden, wahrnehmen) 觉得 (覺得) de - fühlen, merken, bewußt werden, empfinden; meinen, finden 决 (決) jué - entscheiden, bestimmt, unter allen Umständen 解决 (解決) jué - lösen, erledigen 决定 (決定) dìng - entscheiden, beschließen; Entscheidung 咖 kā - zur Lautbildung in Fremdnamen, z.B. Kaffee 咖啡 fēi - Kaffee 开 (開) kāi - öffnen, abhalten, ausfertigen, des Wegbewegens 开始 (開始) shǐ - anfangen, beginnen etw. zu tun; Beginn 离开 (離開) kāi - verlassen, fernbleiben 看 kàn - sehen, lesen 看见 (看見) jiàn - jn./etw. sehen, erblicken 康 kāng - (Gesundheit) 健康 kāng - Gesundheit 考 kǎo - prüfen, testen 考试 (考試) shì - Prüfung haben, abhalten, einen Test schreiben; Prüfung, Test 渴 kě - durstig 可 kě - können, wirklich, Bekräftigungspartikel 可爱 (可愛) ài - niedlich, nett, hübsch (sein) 可能 néng - vielleicht, möglicherweise 可以 yǐ - können, dürfen, erlaubt sein 课 (課) kè - Klasse, Lektion, für Lektionen 刻 kè - Viertel, schnitzen, Moment 客 kè - Gast, fremd 不客气 (不客氣) kè qì - nichts zu danken, keine Ursache 客人 rén - Gast, Besucher 空 kōng - leer, vergeblich 空调 (空調) tiáo - Klimaanlage 口 kǒu - Mund, Eingang, für Lebewesen, Dinge mit Öffnung 哭 kū - weinen 裤 (褲) kù - (Hose) 裤子 (褲子) zi - Hose 快 kuài - schnell, bald, gleich; scharf Messer 快乐 (快樂) lè - glücklich, vergnügt, fröhlich (sein) 块 (塊) kuài - für rechteckige Dinge, Kuai/Yuan Währungseinheit 筷 kuài - (Eßstäbchen) 筷子 zi - Eßstäbchen 来 (來) lái - kommen, Richtungskomplement 蓝 (藍) lán - blau 篮 (籃) lán - (Korb) 打篮球 (打籃球) lán qiú - Basketball spielen 老 lǎo - alt Personen, geehrt, sehr, immer 老师 (老師) shī - Lehrer/in, als Anrede, dabei kann Fam.-Name entfallen 乐 (樂) lè - Freude, gerne, lachen 快乐 (快樂) lè - glücklich, vergnügt, fröhlich (sein) 了 le - für vergangene Handlungen oder veränderte Zustande 除了 le - außer, abgesehen von 为了 (為了) le - wegen, für, damit, um zu 累 lèi - müde 冷 lěng - kalt, kühl 离 (離) lí - verlassen, trennen, entfernt von 离开 (離開) kāi - verlassen, fernbleiben 里 (裡) lǐ - in, innen, innerhalb, Kleiderfutter 李 lǐ - (Pflaume, Gepäck) 行李箱 lǐ xiāng - großer Koffer; Kofferraum 理 lǐ - Recht, erledigen, Naturwissenschaften 经理 (經理) lǐ - Manager/in, Direktor/in, Anrede 礼 (禮) lǐ - Ritual, Zeremonie, Geschenk 礼物 (禮物) wù - Geschenk, Aufmerksamkeit 力 lì - Kraft 努力 lì - fleißig (sein), sich bemühen, sich Mühe geben 历 (歷) lì - (Verlauf, vergangen) 历史 (歷史) shǐ - Geschichte, Historie, Unterrichtsfach 脸 (臉) liǎn - Gesicht 炼 (煉) liàn - schmelzen, härten, stählen 锻炼 (鍛煉) liàn - Sport treiben 练 (練) liàn - trainieren, praktizieren 练习 (練習) xí - Übung, Übungsaufgabe; üben 两 (兩) liǎng - zwei, Liang (50 Gramm) 亮 liàng - hell, licht 漂亮 liàng - hübsch, schön, gutaussehend (sein) 月亮 liàng - Mond 辆 (輛) liàng - für Fahrzeuge 了 liǎo - beenden, erledigen, klar, verstehen, der Möglichkeit 了解 jiě - etw. verstehen, begreifen; Verständnis 邻 (鄰) lín - (Nachbar, benachbart) 邻居 (鄰居) jū - Nachbar/in 零 líng - Null, einzeln, stückweise 六 liù - sechs 楼 (樓) lóu - Gebäude, Stockwerk 路 lù - Straße, Weg 旅 lǚ - reisen 旅游 (旅遊) yóu - reisen; Reise; Tourismus 绿 (綠) lǜ - grün 妈 (媽) mā - (Mama) 妈妈 (媽媽) mā - Mutter, Mutti, Mama 马 (馬) mǎ - Pferd 马上 (馬上) shàng - sofort, auf der Stelle, im Augenblick 吗 (嗎) ma - Fragepartikel 买 (買) mǎi - kaufen 卖 (賣) mài - verkaufen 满 (滿) mǎn - voll 满意 (滿意) yì - Zufriedenheit; zufrieden sein 慢 màn - langsam 忙 máng - beschäftigt, in Eile 帮忙 (幫忙) máng - helfen 猫 (貓) māo - Katze 熊猫 (熊貓) māo - Panda 冒 mào - kühn; quellen 感冒 mào - Erkältung; erkältet sein 帽 mào - Hut, Mütze 帽子 zi - Hut, Mütze 么 (麼) me - Fragewortsuffix 多么 (多麼) me - was für ...!, wie ...! 什么 (什麼) me - was, was für 为什么 (為什麼) shén me - warum, wofür, weswegen, aus welchem Grund 怎么 (怎麼) me - wie, auf welche Weise? 怎么样 (怎麼樣) me yàng - wie, auf welche Weise?; wie wäre es, wenn?; was hältst du davon? 没 (沒) méi - nicht, nicht haben, es gibt nicht 没关系 (沒關係) guān xì - keine Ursache, belanglos; das macht nichts 每 měi - jeder, oft 妹 mèi - (jüngere Schwester) 妹妹 mèi - jüngere Schwester 门 (門) mén - Tür, Tor, für Kategorien 们 (們) men - Pluralsuffix 我们 (我們) men - wir, "wir" 米 mǐ - Reis, Korn, Meter 米饭 (米飯) fàn - gekochter Reis 面 miàn - Gesicht, Oberfläche, Gebiet 后面 (後面) miàn - hinten, später 见面 (見面) miàn - sich treffen, sich sehen 前面 miàn - vorn, vordere, vorangehend; Vorderseite, Front 面 (麵) miàn - Mehl, Pulver, Nudel 面包 (麵包) bāo - Brot 面条 (麵條) tiáo - Nudeln 名 míng - Name, Ruf, Position, berühmt, ZEW 名字 zì - Name od. Gesamtname; Bezeichnung einer Sache 有名 míng - berühmt, namhaft, bekannt (sein) 明 míng - hell, offenbar werden 聪明 (聰明) míng - intelligent, klug 明白 bái - klar, verständlich, deutlich; verstehen, begreifen 明天 tiān - morgen, der morgige Tag 末 mò - Ende, zuletzt 周末 (週末) mò - Wochenende 目 mù - Auge, betrachten 节目 (節目) mù - Programm, (Programm-) Nummer 拿 ná - nehmen, fassen 哪 nǎ - welche 那 nà - das, jenes, dann, in diesem Fall 奶 nǎi - Brüste, Milch, stillen 奶奶 nǎi - Oma, Großmutter (väterlicherseits) 牛奶 nǎi - Milch 男 nán - männlich, Mann 男人 rén - Mann 南 nán - südlich 难 (難) nán - schwierig 难过 (難過) guò - traurig, in Not leben 脑 (腦) nǎo - (Gehirn) 电脑 (電腦) nǎo - Computer 呢 ne - Modalpartikel 能 néng - fähig, können 可能 néng - vielleicht, möglicherweise 你 nǐ - du 年 nián - Jahr 年级 (年級) jí - Lebensalter, Jahrgang, Schuljahr, Studienjahr 年轻 (年輕) qīng - jung, jugendlich (sein) 去年 nián - letztes Jahr, vergangenes Jahr 鸟 (鳥) niǎo - Vogel 您 nín - Sie Anrede 牛 niú - Rind, Kuh, Ochse 牛奶 nǎi - Milch 努 nǔ - (sich anstrengen, sich bemühen) 努力 lì - fleißig (sein), sich bemühen, sich Mühe geben 女 nǚ - weiblich, Frau 女儿 (女兒) ér - Tochter 女人 rén - Frau 爬 pá - kriechen, hinaufklettern 爬山 shān - bergsteigen, klettern in den Bergen 怕 pà - fürchten, Angst haben 害怕 pà - (sich) fürchten, Angst haben 盘 (盤) pán - für flache Gegenstände, Teller 盘子 (盤子) zi - Teller, Tablett, Platte 旁 páng - Seite, benachbart, angrenzend an, neben 旁边 (旁邊) biān - neben, an der Seite 胖 pàng - dick, fett 跑 pǎo - rennen, schnell laufen 跑步 bù - laufen (im Laufschritt) 朋 péng - (Freund) 朋友 yǒu - Freund, Bekannter 啤 pí - (Bier) 啤酒 jiǔ - Bier 便 pián - (billig) 便宜 yí - preisgünstig, billig (sein) 片 piàn - Scheibe, Tablett, Stück 照片 piàn - Foto, Lichtbild 票 piào - Karte, Zettel, Ticket 漂 piào - (frisch) 漂亮 liàng - hübsch, schön, gutaussehend (sein) 平 píng - eben, flach, gewöhnlich, ruhig, friedlich 水平 píng - Niveau, Standard 苹 (蘋) píng - (Apfel) 苹果 (蘋果) guǒ - Apfel 葡 pú - (Weinstock, Rebe) 葡萄 táo - Traube 普 pǔ - (allgemein, allumfassend, universell) 普通话 (普通話) tōng huà - Allgemeinsprache, Chinesisch China 妻 qī - (Ehefrau) 妻子 zi - Ehefrau 期 qī - Frist, Zeitraum, ZEW 星期 qī - Woche 七 qī - sieben 骑 (騎) qí - reiten, radfahren 奇 qí - (außergewöhnlich, sonderbar) 奇怪 guài - seltsam, merkwürdig, erstaunlich (sein) 其 qí - derart, derartig; sein; ihr; dies, solches, jenes 其实 (其實) shí - tatsächlich, in Wirklichkeit 其他 tā - andere/r/s, die übrigen, das übrige 起 qǐ - aufstehen, sich aufrichten, Richtungskomplement, anfangen 对不起 (對不起) bù qǐ - Entschuldigung!; Es tut mir leid! 起床 chuáng - das Bett verlassen, aufstehen 一起 qǐ - zusammen, gemeinsam 汽 qì - Dampf, Gas 公共汽车 (公共汽車) gòng qì chē - Autobus, Linienbus 气 (氣) qì - Luft, Dampf, Gas, Atem, Zorn 不客气 (不客氣) kè qì - nichts zu danken, keine Ursache 生气 (生氣) qì - wütend, ärgerlich, böse sein, zornig werden, sich ärgern 天气 (天氣) qì - Wetter 铅 (鉛) qiān - Blei 铅笔 (鉛筆) bǐ - Bleistift 千 qiān - tausend, viele 前 qián - vorn, vor, voraus, früher, ehemalig 前面 miàn - vorn, vordere, vorangehend; Vorderseite, Front 以前 qián - vor, davor, bevor, vorher; früher 钱 (錢) qián - Geld, Reichtum 且 qiě - überdies, ohnehin, und, sogar, einstweilen 而且 qiě - und, sowie, und dazu, sondern auch 清 qīng - rein, klar, frisch, still, ruhig 清楚 chǔ - deutlich, klar (sein) 轻 (輕) qīng - leicht (Gewicht), leichtfertig, unhöflich 年轻 (年輕) qīng - jung, jugendlich (sein) 晴 qíng - klar, heiter (Wetter) 情 qíng - Gefühl, Gemüt, Emotion, Liebe 热情 (熱情) qíng - freundlich, herzlich, engagiert, leidenschaftlich; Leidenschaft 事情 qíng - Angelegenheit, Vorhaben, Beschäftigung 请 (請) qǐng - bitten, einladen, ersuchen 秋 qiū - Herbst 求 qiú - bitten, begehren, hoffen, Nachfrage 要求 qiú - verlangen, fordern; Anforderung 球 qiú - Ball, Kugel, Pille 打篮球 (打籃球) lán qiú - Basketball spielen 踢足球 zú qiú - Fußball spielen 去 qù - fort-, weg-, hingehen, vergehen, scheiden, Richtungskomplement 过去 (過去) qù - hinübergehen, vorbeigehen; früher, Vergangenheit 去年 nián - letztes Jahr, vergangenes Jahr 趣 qù - Interesse, Vergnügen, Vorliebe 兴趣 (興趣) qù - Interesse 裙 qún - (Rock) 裙子 zi - Rock 儿 (兒) r - im Peking-Dialekt 一会儿 (一會兒) huì r - ein Moment, ein Augenblick, eine kurze Weile 然 rán - ja, bejahen, so, richtig, aber, jedoch 当然 (當然) rán - selbstverständlich, natürlich, ohne Frage 然后 (然後) hòu - dann, danach, nachher, anschließend, Vergangenes und Künftiges 虽然 (雖然) rán - obwohl, obgleich 突然 rán - plötzlich 让 (讓) ràng - lassen, nachgeben, aufgeben, abdanken, verzichten 热 (熱) rè - heiß, Hitze, Fieber, eifrig, begeistert 热情 (熱情) qíng - freundlich, herzlich, engagiert, leidenschaftlich; Leidenschaft 人 rén - Mensch, Leute, Person 别人 (別人) rén - ein anderer, die anderen, die Leute 客人 rén - Gast, Besucher 男人 rén - Mann 女人 rén - Frau 认 (認) rèn - kennen, erkennen, anerkennen 认识 (認識) shí - kennen, kennenlernen 认为 (認為) wéi - glauben, vermuten, meinen, der Ansicht sein, ... 认真 (認真) zhēn - gewissenhaft, fleißig und sorgfältig, ernsthaft (sein); etw. ernst nehmen 日 rì - Sonne, Tag, Datum, Japan 节日 (節日) rì - Fest, Feiertag 生日 rì - Geburtstag 容 róng - (Inhalt, Gesicht, Aussehen, einfach) 容易 yì - mühelos, leicht (sein) 肉 ròu - Fleisch 羊肉 ròu - Hammelfleisch 如 rú - wie, gleich wie, wenn, zum Beispiel 如果 guǒ - wenn, falls 赛 (賽) sài - wetteifern, Wettbewerb 比赛 (比賽) sài - Wettkampf, Wettbewerb 三 sān - drei 伞 (傘) sǎn - Schirm 扫 (掃) sǎo - kehren, fegen, reinigen 打扫 (打掃) sǎo - etwas fegen; reinigen, aufräumen 色 sè - (Farbe, Qualität) 颜色 (顏色) sè - Farbe 衫 shān - Hemd 衬衫 (襯衫) shān - Hemd, Bluse, Unterhemd 山 shān - Berg 爬山 shān - bergsteigen, klettern in den Bergen 商 shāng - Handel, Geschäft; Kaufmann, Geschäftsmann; erörtern, besprechen, sich beraten 商店 diàn - Geschäft, Laden 上 shàng - hinauf, einsteigen, oben, aufziehen 马上 (馬上) shàng - sofort, auf der Stelle, im Augenblick 上班 bān - zur Arbeit gehen, mit der Arbeit anfangen, bei der Arbeit sein 上网 (上網) wǎng - ins Internet gehen, online sein 上午 wǔ - Vormittag 晚上 shàng - Abend, abends 早上 shàng - der Morgen, morgens 烧 (燒) shāo - brennen, kochen, fiebern 发烧 (發燒) shāo - Fieber haben, fiebern 少 shǎo - wenig, gering 多少 shǎo - wie viel, wie viele 绍 (紹) shào - vorstellen, bekanntmachen 介绍 (介紹) shào - vorstellen, bekannt machen, vermitteln 谁 (誰) shéi - wer? 身 shēn - Körper 身体 (身體) tǐ - Leib, Körper 什 shén - was? 什么 (什麼) me - was, was für 为什么 (為什麼) shén me - warum, wofür, weswegen, aus welchem Grund 声 (聲) shēng - Ton, Geräusch, -mal ZEW 声音 (聲音) yīn - Laut, Geräusch 生 shēng - gebären, werden 生病 bìng - krank werden, erkrankt sein 生气 (生氣) qì - wütend, ärgerlich, böse sein, zornig werden, sich ärgern 生日 rì - Geburtstag 先生 shēng - Herr als Anrede; Lehrer; Ehemann 学生 (學生) shēng - Schüler/in, Student/in 医生 (醫生) shēng - Arzt, Ärztin 师 (師) shī - Lehrer, Meister, Vorbild, Truppe 老师 (老師) shī - Lehrer/in, als Anrede, dabei kann Fam.-Name entfallen 实 (實) shí - fest, solide, massiv, real, ehrlich, aufrichtig 其实 (其實) shí - tatsächlich, in Wirklichkeit 识 (識) shí - kennen, wissen 认识 (認識) shí - kennen, kennenlernen 时 (時) shí - Zeit 时候 (時候) hòu - Zeit, Zeitpunkt 时间 (時間) jiān - Zeit(raum), Dauer 小时 (小時) shí - Stunde 十 shí - zehn 使 shǐ - lassen, schicken 史 shǐ - (Geschichte) 历史 (歷史) shǐ - Geschichte, Historie, Unterrichtsfach 始 shǐ - (Anfang) 开始 (開始) shǐ - anfangen, beginnen etw. zu tun; Beginn 事 shì - Sache, Angelegenheit, Beruf 故事 shì - Geschichte, Erzählung 事情 qíng - Angelegenheit, Vorhaben, Beschäftigung 同事 shì - Arbeitskollege, -kollegin, Mitarbeiter 示 shì - (zeigen) 表示 shì - zeigen, ausdrücken, andeuten 世 shì - (Leben, Ära) 世界 jiè - Welt 室 shì - Zimmer 办公室 (辦公室) gōng shì - Büro, Amt 教室 shì - Unterrichtsraum, Klassenzimmer 视 (視) shì - (anschauen) 电视 (電視) shì - Fernsehen, TV; Fernsehgerät 试 (試) shì - probieren, testen, prüfen 考试 (考試) shì - Prüfung haben, abhalten, einen Test schreiben; Prüfung, Test 是 shì - sein, wahr sein, wirklich 但是 shì - aber, jedoch 还是 (還是) shì - oder Alternativfragen, trotzdem, lieber, doch, noch 总是 (總是) shì - immer, stets 市 shì - Stadt, Markt 超市 shì - Supermarkt Abk. 城市 shì - Stadt 手 shǒu - Hand, Personensuffix 手表 (手錶) biǎo - Armbanduhr 手机 (手機) jī - Handy, Mobiltelefon 洗手间 (洗手間) shǒu jiān - Toilette, Waschraum 瘦 shòu - dünn, mager, schlank 叔 shū - Onkel, jüngerer Bruder des Vaters 叔叔 shū - Onkel Bruder des Vaters 舒 shū - (entfalten, strecken, langsam) 舒服 fú - bequem,behaglich, angenehm, komfortabel (sein); sich wohl fühlen 书 (書) shū - Buch 图书馆 (圖書館) shū guǎn - Bibliothek 树 (樹) shù - Baum 数 (數) shù - Zahl 数学 (數學) xué - Mathematik 束 shù - (Bündel, ZEW) 结束 (結束) shù - enden, zu Ende sein; etw. beenden 刷 shuā - bürsten, putzen; Bürste 刷牙 yá - Zähne putzen 双 (雙) shuāng - zwei, doppelt, gerade Zahlen, Paar 水 shuǐ - Wasser 水果 guǒ - Obst 水平 píng - Niveau, Standard 睡 shuì - schlafen 睡觉 (睡覺) jiào - schlafen 说 (說) shuō - sprechen, sagen 说话 (說話) huà - reden, sprechen 司 sī - (führen, verwalten) 公司 sī - gewerbliche Gesellschaft, Firma, Unternehmen 司机 (司機) jī - Berufsfahrer, Chauffeur 思 sī - (denken, Idee) 意思 sī - Bedeutung, Sinn 四 sì - vier 送 sòng - begleiten, schenken, schicken, senden 诉 (訴) sù - (mitteilen) 告诉 (告訴) sù - mitteilen, Bescheid sagen 算 suàn - rechnen; zählen, gelten; betrachten als; (gehen) lassen 打算 suàn - beabsichtigen, planen, berechnen; Absicht, Vorhaben 虽 (雖) suī - obwohl 虽然 (雖然) rán - obwohl, obgleich 岁 (歲) suì - Lebensjahr, Alter 所 suǒ - für Gebäude, Platz, Sitz, Passivierungspartikel 所以 yǐ - deshalb, deswegen, daher, darum 它 tā - es Form 她 tā - sie 他 tā - er 其他 tā - andere/r/s, die übrigen, das übrige 太 tài - höchst, sehr, zu, allzu 太阳 (太陽) yáng - Sonne 糖 táng - Zucker, Süßigkeit 萄 táo - (Weintraube, Wein) 葡萄 táo - Traube 特 tè - (speziell, extra, besonders) 特别 (特別) bié - besonders, ungemein; sonderbar (sein) 疼 téng - schmerzen, weh tun, sehr liebhaben 踢 tī - treten, Fußball spielen, kicken 踢足球 zú qiú - Fußball spielen 梯 tī - (Leiter, Treppe) 电梯 (電梯) tī - Fahrstuhl 题 (題) tí - Thema 问题 (問題) tí - Frage, Problem 提 tí - hochheben, in der Hand tragen, abholen, erwähnen 提高 gāo - etw. anheben, erhöhen, steigern 体 (體) tǐ - Körper, Stoff, Stil, System 身体 (身體) tǐ - Leib, Körper 体育 (體育) yù - Sport 天 tiān - Tag, Himmel 今天 tiān - heute, der heutige Tag 明天 tiān - morgen, der morgige Tag 天气 (天氣) qì - Wetter 昨天 tiān - gestern, der gestrige Tag 甜 tián - süß 调 (調) tiáo - (regeln, mischen) 空调 (空調) tiáo - Klimaanlage 条 (條) tiáo - Streifen, für lange dünne Dinge 面条 (麵條) tiáo - Nudeln 跳 tiào - hüpfen, springen 跳舞 wǔ - tanzen 铁 (鐵) tiě - Eisen 地铁 (地鐵) tiě - U-Bahn 听 (聽) tīng - anhören, hören 通 tōng - frei, allgemein, verbinden, Experte 普通话 (普通話) tōng huà - Allgemeinsprache, Chinesisch China 同 tóng - gleich, wie, zusammen mit 同事 shì - Arbeitskollege, -kollegin, Mitarbeiter 同学 (同學) xué - Mitschüler, Kommilitone 同意 yì - einverstanden sein (mit), zustimmen 相同 tóng - gleich, identisch, homo- 头 (頭) tóu - Kopf, für große Tiere 头发 (頭髮) fà - Kopfhaar 突 tū - (vorstürmen) 突然 rán - plötzlich 图 (圖) tú - Bild, Plan, Karte 地图 (地圖) tú - Landkarte, Atlas 图书馆 (圖書館) shū guǎn - Bibliothek 腿 tuǐ - Bein 外 wài - außen, außerhalb, mütterlicherseits 完 wán - beenden Komplement; fertig, am Ende (sein) 完成 chéng - vollenden 玩 wán - spielen, sich amüsieren 碗 wǎn - Schüssel, Schale 晚 wǎn - spät, abends 晚上 shàng - Abend, abends 万 (萬) wàn - zehntausend 网 (網) wǎng - Netz, Netzwerk, Internet 上网 (上網) wǎng - ins Internet gehen, online sein 忘 wàng - vergessen 忘记 (忘記) jì - vergessen 望 wàng - blicken, besuchen, hoffen 希望 wàng - hoffen, erwarten, wünschen; Hoffnung, Erwartung, Wunsch 为 (為) wéi - handeln, bedeuten 认为 (認為) wéi - glauben, vermuten, meinen, der Ansicht sein, ... 以为 (以為) wéi - halten für, meinen, betrachten als 为 (為) wèi - für, wegen 为了 (為了) le - wegen, für, damit, um zu 为什么 (為什麼) shén me - warum, wofür, weswegen, aus welchem Grund 因为 (因為) wèi - weil, da 位 wèi - Person, für Personen 喂 wèi - hallo!, he! 闻 (聞) wén - riechen, hören, Neuigkeit 新闻 (新聞) wén - Nachrichten, Neuigkeiten 文 wén - Schrift, Sprache, Literatur 文化 huà - Kultur 问 (問) wèn - fragen 问题 (問題) tí - Frage, Problem 我 wǒ - ich 我们 (我們) men - wir, "wir" 舞 wǔ - (tanzen, Tanz) 跳舞 wǔ - tanzen 五 wǔ - fünf 午 wǔ - (Mittag) 上午 wǔ - Vormittag 下午 wǔ - Nachmittag 中午 wǔ - Mittag 务 (務) wù - (sich beschäftigen, Angelegenheiten) 服务员 (服務員) wù yuán - Service-, Dienstpersonal, Kellner(in) 物 wù - Ding, Gegenstand 动物 (動物) wù - Tier 礼物 (禮物) wù - Geschenk, Aufmerksamkeit 西 xī - westlich 东西 (東西) xī - Ding, Sache, Gegenstand 西瓜 guā - Wassermelone 息 xī - (Botschaft, Zinsen, Atem, aufhören) 休息 xī - sich ausruhen, eine Pause machen, freihaben 希 xī - hoffen, wünschen 希望 wàng - hoffen, erwarten, wünschen; Hoffnung, Erwartung, Wunsch 习 (習) xí - (üben, vertraut sein) 复习 (復習) xí - wiederholen (lernen), repetieren; Wiederholung 练习 (練習) xí - Übung, Übungsaufgabe; üben 习惯 (習慣) guàn - Gewohnheit; sich gewöhnen an, gewohnt sein an 学习 (學習) xí - lernen, studieren, einüben; Studium 洗 xǐ - waschen, (Fotos) entwickeln 洗手间 (洗手間) shǒu jiān - Toilette, Waschraum 洗澡 zǎo - baden, ein Bad nehmen 喜 xǐ - sich freuen 喜欢 (喜歡) huān - gern mögen, lieb haben, Gefallen haben an 戏 (戲) xì - Oper, Theaterspiel 游戏 (游戲) xì - Spiel, Vergnügen 系 (係) xì - (binden; Beziehung) 关系 (關係) xì - Beziehung(en), Zusammenhang 没关系 (沒關係) guān xì - keine Ursache, belanglos; das macht nichts 下 xià - nächst, unter, aussteigen, herabfallen 下午 wǔ - Nachmittag 下雨 yǔ - regnen 夏 xià - Sommer 先 xiān - zuerst, erst 先生 shēng - Herr als Anrede; Lehrer; Ehemann 鲜 (鮮) xiān - (frisch, wohlschmeckend) 新鲜 (新鮮) xiān - frisch (sein) 现 (現) xiàn - jetzt, gegenwärtig 出现 (出現) xiàn - erscheinen, vorkommen 发现 (發現) xiàn - etw. entdecken, finden; Entdeckung 现在 (現在) zài - jetzt, zur Zeit, gegenwärtig; Gegenwart 箱 xiāng - (Kiste, Koffer) 冰箱 xiāng - Kühlschrank 行李箱 lǐ xiāng - großer Koffer; Kofferraum 香 xiāng - wohlriechend, duftend 香蕉 jiāo - Banane 相 xiāng - einander 相同 tóng - gleich, identisch, homo- 相信 xìn - vertrauen, glauben 想 xiǎng - wollen, denken 响 (響) xiǎng - ertönen, Laut 影响 (影響) xiǎng - beeinflußen 相 xiàng - Bild, Aussehen 照相机 (照相機) xiàng jī - Fotoapparat 向 xiàng - Richtung, nach, zu, von 像 xiàng - Bild, Abbild, so tun als ob 小 xiǎo - klein 小姐 jiě - Fräulein, für junge Frauen, Verkäuferinnen, Kellnerinnen 小时 (小時) shí - Stunde 小心 xīn - vorsichtig, sorgfältig (sein) 校 xiào - Schule 校长 (校長) zhǎng - Schulleiter, Rektor 学校 (學校) xiào - Schule; Oberbegriff für alle Bildungsanstalten 笑 xiào - lachen 些 xiē - einige, für unbestimmte Mehrzahl 鞋 xié - Schuhe 写 (寫) xiě - schreiben 谢 (謝) xiè - danken, sich bedanken 谢谢 (謝謝) xiè - danken; danke schön 新 xīn - neu 新闻 (新聞) wén - Nachrichten, Neuigkeiten 新鲜 (新鮮) xiān - frisch (sein) 心 xīn - Herz, Seele 担心 (擔心) xīn - sich sorgen 放心 xīn - erleichtert, sich keine Sorgen machen, ruhig sein 关心 (關心) xīn - interessiert sein an 小心 xīn - vorsichtig, sorgfältig (sein) 信 xìn - Brief, vertrauen, glauben an 相信 xìn - vertrauen, glauben 星 xīng - Stern 星期 qī - Woche 行 xíng - gehen, in Ordnung sein 举行 (舉行) xíng - veranstalten, abhalten 行李箱 lǐ xiāng - großer Koffer; Kofferraum 自行车 (自行車) xíng chē - Fahrrad 兴 (興) xìng - (Freude, Lust) 高兴 (高興) xìng - froh, fröhlich, glücklich (sein) 兴趣 (興趣) qù - Interesse 姓 xìng - Familienname 熊 xióng - Bär 熊猫 (熊貓) māo - Panda 休 xiū - (sich ausruhen) 休息 xī - sich ausruhen, eine Pause machen, freihaben 须 (須) xū - müssen 必须 (必須) xū - müssen formell 需 xū - brauchen, bedürfen 需要 yào - bedürfen, benötigen; Bedarf, Nachfrage 选 (選) xuǎn - wählen 选择 (選擇) zé - aussuchen, auswählen; Auswahl 学 (學) xué - lernen, studieren, Wissenschaft, Schule 数学 (數學) xué - Mathematik 同学 (同學) xué - Mitschüler, Kommilitone 学生 (學生) shēng - Schüler/in, Student/in 学习 (學習) xí - lernen, studieren, einüben; Studium 学校 (學校) xiào - Schule; Oberbegriff für alle Bildungsanstalten 雪 xuě - Schnee 牙 yá - Zahn 刷牙 yá - Zähne putzen 颜 (顏) yán - (Gesicht, Ansehen, Farbe) 颜色 (顏色) sè - Farbe 眼 yǎn - Auge, Blick ZEW 眼睛 jīng - Auge 眼镜 (眼鏡) jìng - Brille 演 yǎn - spielen, vorführen, aufführen; entwickeln, ableiten, folgern 表演 yǎn - Aufführung, Show 阳 (陽) yáng - Sonne, Yang (männliches Prinzip) 太阳 (太陽) yáng - Sonne 羊 yáng - Schaf, Hammel 羊肉 ròu - Hammelfleisch 样 (樣) yàng - Gestalt, Aussehen, Art, Typ 一样 (一樣) yàng - gleich (sein) 怎么样 (怎麼樣) me yàng - wie, auf welche Weise?; wie wäre es, wenn?; was hältst du davon? 要 yāo - (fordern, erzwingen) 要求 qiú - verlangen, fordern; Anforderung 要 yào - wollen, möchten, brauchen, werden, müssen; wenn 需要 yào - bedürfen, benötigen; Bedarf, Nachfrage 重要 yào - wichtig, bedeutend (sein) 主要 yào - hauptsächlich, wesentlich, Haupt- 药 (藥) yào - Arznei, Medikament 爷 (爺) yé - (Großvater) 爷爷 (爺爺) yé - Großvater (väterlicherseits), Opa 也 yě - auch 业 (業) yè - Branche, Ausbildung, Beruf 作业 (作業) yè - Schul-, Hausaufgaben 衣 yī - Kleidung 衣服 fú - Kleidung, Kleidungsstück, Bekleidung 医 (醫) yī - Medizin 医生 (醫生) shēng - Arzt, Ärztin 医院 (醫院) yuàn - Krankenhaus 一 yī - ein, eins, nur, ein bißchen 第一 yī - der/die/das erste 一般 bān - gewöhnlich, üblich, normalerweise; mittelmäßig, nichts Besonderes (sein) 一边 (一邊) biān - auf einer Seite 一定 dìng - sicher, bestimmt, unbedingt 一共 gòng - insgesamt, alles zusammen genommen 一会儿 (一會兒) huì r - ein Moment, ein Augenblick, eine kurze Weile 一起 qǐ - zusammen, gemeinsam 一样 (一樣) yàng - gleich (sein) 一直 zhí - ununterbrochen, die ganze Zeit; geradeaus 宜 yí - (passend, geeignet) 便宜 yí - preisgünstig, billig (sein) 姨 yí - Tante 阿姨 yí - Tante (Schwester der Mutter); Kindermädchen; Anrede gegenüber jungen Frauen 已 yǐ - schon, allzu, danach 已经 (已經) jīng - schon, bereits 以 yǐ - mittels, durch, gemäß, um zu, Richtungsangabe 可以 yǐ - können, dürfen, erlaubt sein 所以 yǐ - deshalb, deswegen, daher, darum 以后 (以後) hòu - nach, danach, nachher, nachdem; später 以前 qián - vor, davor, bevor, vorher; früher 以为 (以為) wéi - halten für, meinen, betrachten als 椅 yǐ - (Stuhl) 椅子 zi - Stuhl 易 yì - leicht, verändern 容易 yì - mühelos, leicht (sein) 意 yì - Bedeutung, Sinn 满意 (滿意) yì - Zufriedenheit; zufrieden sein 同意 yì - einverstanden sein (mit), zustimmen 意思 sī - Bedeutung, Sinn 愿意 (願意) yì - bereit/willig sein; gern tun, mögen 注意 yì - beachten; Aufmerksamkeit 议 (議) yì - (Meinung, diskutieren) 会议 (會議) yì - Konferenz, Kongreß 因 yīn - Grund, Ursache, weil, wegen 因为 (因為) wèi - weil, da 音 yīn - Ton, Laut, Schall 声音 (聲音) yīn - Laut, Geräusch 音乐 (音樂) yuè - Musik 阴 (陰) yīn - Mond, bewölkt, Rückseite, Yin (weibliches Prinzip) 银 (銀) yín - Geld, Silber 银行 (銀行) háng - Bank, Geldinstitut 应 (應) yīng - sollen 应该 (應該) gāi - sollen; verpflichtet sein 迎 yíng - (entgegengehen) 欢迎 (歡迎) yíng - willkommen heißen, begrüßen 影 yǐng - Schatten, Aufnahme, Film 电影 (電影) yǐng - Film 影响 (影響) xiǎng - beeinflußen 泳 yǒng - (schwimmen) 游泳 yǒng - schwimmen 用 yòng - gebrauchen, verwenden 作用 yòng - Funktion, Wirkung, Effekt; einwirken auf, beeinflußen 游 yóu - schwimmen 游戏 (游戲) xì - Spiel, Vergnügen 游泳 yǒng - schwimmen 邮 (郵) yóu - (Post) 电子邮件 (電子郵件) zǐ yóu jiàn - E-Mail, elektronische Post 游 (遊) yóu - reisen, wandern, umherstreifen; Tour 旅游 (旅遊) yóu - reisen; Reise; Tourismus 有 yǒu - haben, existieren, es gibt 有名 míng - berühmt, namhaft, bekannt (sein) 友 yǒu - (Freund) 朋友 yǒu - Freund, Bekannter 右 yòu - rechts 右边 (右邊) biān - rechts 又 yòu - wieder, noch einmal Vergangenem, aber 于 (於) yú - in, auf, von, aus, mit, für 关于 (關於) yú - betreffen; betreffs, über, hinsichtlich, bezüglich 终于 (終於) yú - endlich, schließlich 鱼 (魚) yú - Fisch 语 (語) yǔ - Sprache, grammatische Funktion 词语 (詞語) yǔ - Worte, Ausdrücke 汉语 (漢語) yǔ - die chinesische Sprache 雨 yǔ - Regen 下雨 yǔ - regnen 育 yù - (pflegen, erziehen) 体育 (體育) yù - Sport 遇 yù - treffen, Gelegenheit 遇到 dào - treffen, begegnen, stoßen auf 元 yuán - Erster; wichtigst; chin. Dollar (Yuan), Währungseinheit 员 (員) yuán - zur Personenkennzeichnung 服务员 (服務員) wù yuán - Service-, Dienstpersonal, Kellner(in) 园 (園) yuán - Garten, Park 公园 (公園) yuán - Park 花园 (花園) yuán - Garten 远 (遠) yuǎn - weit, fern 愿 (願) yuàn - gern wollen, gewillt sein, wünschen 愿意 (願意) yì - bereit/willig sein; gern tun, mögen 院 yuàn - Hof, Behörde, Institution 医院 (醫院) yuàn - Krankenhaus 越 yuè - überwinden, übertreffen 乐 (樂) yuè - (Musik) 音乐 (音樂) yuè - Musik 月 yuè - Mond, Monat 月亮 liàng - Mond 云 (雲) yún - Wolke 运 (運) yùn - bewegen, Schicksal 运动 (運動) dòng - Bewegung, Sport, Kampagne; sich bewegen 在 zài - existieren, sich befinden in, in, Ortsangabe 现在 (現在) zài - jetzt, zur Zeit, gegenwärtig; Gegenwart 正在 zài - gerade (dabei); des Verlaufs, lange Form 再 zài - wieder, noch einmal der Zukunft 再见 (再見) jiàn - Auf Wiedersehen! 早 zǎo - früh 早上 shàng - der Morgen, morgens 澡 zǎo - baden, duschen 洗澡 zǎo - baden, ein Bad nehmen 择 (擇) zé - (auswählen) 选择 (選擇) zé - aussuchen, auswählen; Auswahl 怎 zěn - wie, warum 怎么 (怎麼) me - wie, auf welche Weise? 怎么样 (怎麼樣) me yàng - wie, auf welche Weise?; wie wäre es, wenn?; was hältst du davon? 站 zhàn - stehen, stehenbleiben, Bahnhof, Station 火车站 (火車站) chē zhàn - Bahnhof 张 (張) zhāng - für Dinge mit großer Oberfläche, öffnen, eröffnen 长 (長) zhǎng - wachsen, Chef 校长 (校長) zhǎng - Schulleiter, Rektor 丈 zhàng - für Männer, 3,33 Meter 丈夫 fū - Ehemann, Gatte 着 (著) zháo - für gelung. Handl., leiden an 着急 (著急) jí - sich aufregen, sich Sorgen machen; besorgt sein 找 zhǎo - suchen, besuchen, (Wechselgeld) herausgeben 照 zhào - leuchten, fotografieren, in Richtung auf 护照 (護照) zhào - Paß; Reisepaß 照顾 (照顧) gù - aufpassen, sich kümmern, betreuen 照片 piàn - Foto, Lichtbild 照相机 (照相機) xiàng jī - Fotoapparat 者 zhě - Nominalsuffix, einer der ... 或者 zhě - oder Aussagen 这 (這) zhè - dies 着 (著) zhe - für andauernde Handl. 真 zhēn - wirklich, wahr 认真 (認真) zhēn - gewissenhaft, fleißig und sorgfältig, ernsthaft (sein); etw. ernst nehmen 正 zhèng - aufrecht, (jetzt) gerade, hauptsächlich, echt 正在 zài - gerade (dabei); des Verlaufs, lange Form 只 (隻) zhī - für Tiere und einzelne Gegenstände 汁 zhī - Saft 果汁 zhī - Fruchtsaft 知 zhī - wissen 知道 dào - wissen, Bescheid wissen, erfahren 直 zhí - gerade, geradeaus, genau, ununterbrochen 一直 zhí - ununterbrochen, die ganze Zeit; geradeaus 只 zhǐ - nur 纸 (紙) zhǐ - Papier 报纸 (報紙) zhǐ - Zeitung 钟 (鐘) zhōng - Glocke, Uhr, Uhrzeit 分钟 (分鐘) zhōng - Minute 中 zhōng - Mitte, China 中国 (中國) guó - China 中间 (中間) jiān - Mitte, mitten, zwischen 中午 wǔ - Mittag 终 (終) zhōng - (Ende) 终于 (終於) yú - endlich, schließlich 种 (種) zhǒng - für Arten, Sorten 重 zhòng - schwer, stark 重要 yào - wichtig, bedeutend (sein) 周 (週) zhōu - Woche 周末 (週末) mò - Wochenende 主 zhǔ - Gastgeber, Inhaber 主要 yào - hauptsächlich, wesentlich, Haupt- 助 zhù - helfen 帮助 (幫助) zhù - jm. helfen, jn. unterstützen, Hilfe leisten 住 zhù - wohnen, aufhören, des Anhaltens 注 zhù - gießen 注意 yì - beachten; Aufmerksamkeit 祝 zhù - wünschen 准 (準) zhǔn - Norm, genau, exakt, bestimmt 准备 (準備) bèi - vorbereiten, vorhaben, planen; Vorbereitung 桌 zhuō - (Tisch) 桌子 zi - Tisch 子 zǐ - Kind, Samen, Ei 电子邮件 (電子郵件) zǐ yóu jiàn - E-Mail, elektronische Post 字 zì - Schriftzeichen 名字 zì - Name od. Gesamtname; Bezeichnung einer Sache 字典 diǎn - Wörterbuch Zeichenbuch 自 zì - selbst, von ... aus, seit 自己 jǐ - selbst, eigen 自行车 (自行車) xíng chē - Fahrrad 子 zi - für Nomen 杯子 zi - Becher, Tasse, Glas 鼻子 zi - Nase 儿子 (兒子) zi - Sohn 孩子 zi - Kind 句子 zi - Satz 裤子 (褲子) zi - Hose 筷子 zi - Eßstäbchen 帽子 zi - Hut, Mütze 盘子 (盤子) zi - Teller, Tablett, Platte 妻子 zi - Ehefrau 裙子 zi - Rock 椅子 zi - Stuhl 桌子 zi - Tisch 总 (總) zǒng - immer, sowieso, führend, leitend 总是 (總是) shì - immer, stets 走 zǒu - gehen, fortgehen, laufen 租 zū - mieten 出租车 (出租車) zū chē - Taxi VRC 足 zú - Fuß, reichlich, mindestens 踢足球 zú qiú - Fußball spielen 最 zuì - meist, Superlativ 最近 jìn - am nächsten zu, letztlich, neulich, demnächst 昨 zuó - (gestern) 昨天 tiān - gestern, der gestrige Tag 左 zuǒ - links 左边 (左邊) biān - links 坐 zuò - sitzen 作 zuò - tun, machen 工作 zuò - arbeiten, berufstätig sein; Arbeit 作业 (作業) yè - Schul-, Hausaufgaben 作用 yòng - Funktion, Wirkung, Effekt; einwirken auf, beeinflußen 做 zuò - machen, herstellen, zubereiten